


Rotten Hearts

by amoama



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fragments of Sappho Challenge, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia</p><p> </p><p>  <i>you burn me</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in italics are Sappho fragments - numbers 7,8, and 9 (Anne Carson translating) - and I've indicated roughly which part in Ilithyia and Lucretia's relationship I'm talking about along the way. 
> 
> This was inspired by the Sappho prompt challenge but unfortunately probably does not really qualify for the challenge because it uses three prompts in one!

**7 - Blood and Sand**

 

Lucretia

_you burn me_

I Ilithyia Rome’s daughter

your teasing flame

uncoils deepest urge

anticipates desire

only to punish when quenched

 

**8 - Kill Them All**

 

marriages sundered 

_their heart grew cold_

and rotton

bellies ballasted with supposititious heirs

 

_they let their wings down_

when it was least safe

the water dyed red

stained all

 

the gods spit out but one

with a role still to play

 

**9 - Vengeance**

 

Ilithyia

_you came and I was crazy for you_

I Lucretia blessing of the gods

you came back

I was crazy

 _and you cooled my mind that burned with longing_ for death

you ignited me once more

lacing my heart with promise of just offering

 

I existed in ashes 

foretelling retribution

achieved by our union

 

briefest of resurrections

shadow of flickering affection

 

we both die with our arms outstretched


End file.
